Silent Hill: Nightmares from the Ed
by Colton M. H
Summary: When the Eds go to visit Eddy's bro in Silent Hill after he moves there, they find the monsters of Silent Hill. Much to their horror, Eddy's brother seems to be killed, and they are now fighting for their lives in Silent Hill... M for obvious reasons.


Silent Hill: Nightmares from the Ed

Chapter 1: Silent Hill

**A/N: Silent Hill is Konami's property, Ed, Edd, n Eddy is AKA Cartoon's property, and yeah. OH, and when a song is on the radio in this, it's intended for you to listen to. So if I say "The Monster Mash was on the radio", that means LISTEN TO THAT SONG for best effect. K? Good. NOW let's begin, folks! BTW: I don't own the songs in this.**

Three boys were in a red car, driving it as The Monster Mash played on the radio. The driver was the shortest of the three, with long, blue hair growing out of his head, which was flat on top. His upper lip stuck out a bit, and he had several pimples, being sixteen. His shirt was yellow with a purple stripe going down it, and he had an ear ring now, unlike he had some years before. He wore a black leather jacket, like how the boy in the back seat's was before turning green, with a patch of the MTV Networks logo, and then one of the Playboy Bunny, with the outline made out of chains.

In the passenger seat, was a boy, the same age, with a skinnier frame but taller body. He wore a sock on his head like a hat, and had a gap in his teeth. He also had some pimples, and the beginning of a beard – unlike the driver, he hadn't shaved recently. His shirt was orange, with a grease stain on it that he was struggling to get out with a stain-remover marker he had, obviously frustrated with the stain. Some black hair grew out of behind his hat, in a pony tail, but most of it was in the hat, which made it look larger than it should have. Unbuttoned, and over his orange shirt, was a dark brown jacket, with a patch of an atom and the number 92 under it. The inside had fur on it – an old bomber's jacket.

In the back, was a large boy with yellow skin, and a uni-brow, who was grinning ear to ear, a horrible case of acne on his face, his hair growing out a bit to the back of his neck, curling into an orange fro of sorts, making him look almost like Carrot Top hair-wise. He grinned, his dark green leather jacket (which was originally black, but was now green...) with a patch of a Stormtrooper's helmet on it and then two crossed hammers, from Pink Floyd's "The Wall". Under it was his classic red-and-white stripped shirt, with some stains in it.

"Eddy, I'm shocked your brother invited us to his new apartment in Silent Hill, it's not very like him to have us visit him," he said, and Eddy – the driver – shrugged at the statement.

"He's probably just wanting us over to see the new place – maybe he got us some whores this time, he said he would one day," Eddy said, grinning, and the boy next to him felt his face drop. Edd – or Double D as his friends called him – was not fond of the idea of sex or whores, and instead tried to live as virtuously and chivalrously as he could, given the two friends he had.

"Eddy, I told you... I want to wait till marriage to have sex, I'm not going to join you and Ed in your promiscuous activities," Edd said, as Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Double D," Eddy said, and laughed. "Hey, Ed, remember that last chick you had?" Eddy asked, and Ed grinned, laughing.

"You betcha I do, Eddy!" he said, joyously. Then his face blanked. "Why do we call girls chicks, guys?" he asked, and there was a pause.

"Uh... because the Fonz did it?" Eddy asked rhetorically, looking at Edd with a glance.

"Well, yes, I believe it was the Fonz who started it, but it most likely originates from the Spanish word chicas, which means girl," Edd said, as Eddy stared at him, Ed having a blank face still.

"... So it was Fonzie, gotcha," Eddy said, turning away and looking back at the road as they drove, the dark storm clouds above them now releasing rain – lightning in the distance visible, with a clap of thunder hitting their ears.

Ed shuddered, fear struck momentarily, as the three drove around a bend, and over a bridge. He looked into the water, and saw in his eyes flashes of a blood red room, with all the furniture in it overthrown, the wall scratched through by nails, and then he closed his eyes. "Go away bad thoughts, go away," he said, to himself, and Edd turned around.

"Is... is something the matter, Ed?" Edd asked, as Ed opened his eyes, hoping the bad mental images he now had to go away.

"I keep seeing things, Double D!" Ed yelled, as he closed his eyes tightly again, and opened them. "Bad things, Double D, bad things!" he yelled, as the radio turned to static, and Eddy swore at it, as Edd turned to Eddy.

"Eddy, how much longer?" he asked, and Eddy looked up at Edd, and laughed.

"Those whores suddenly sound good to you, Sockhead?" he asked, and Edd glared at him. Eddy chuckled to himself, amused he had got to Edd's nerves so quickly. "Ten minutes or so, Double D. How come you're asking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ed's seeing things, like images, Eddy, I'm worried," he said, and Eddy nodded. Edd turned back to Ed, and looked at him. "What are you seeing, Ed?" he asked, and Ed opened his eyes and blinked, hoping the images would go away.

"A room... with blood stains all over, chairs and stuff thrown about," Ed said, and Edd frowned. "And there's a hole in the wall with a box of it, and there is skin peeled off around it, and it has nail claw marks in it, like someone clawed the hole in," Ed said, and Edd stared.

"Ed, when we get to Eddy's brother's, I think you should get some sleep, you're hallucinating," he said, and Ed nodded. "Things'll be fine in the morning, don't worry," he said, holding Ed's shoulder, comforting the large boy a little.

"If you two are done being sissies," Eddy said, breaking the silence. "We're here," he said, pulling his car into the parking lot of the apartment. "Now get the Hell outta my car, or you're sleeping in it," he said, as he put the car into park and turned the key. The engine shut off, as he popped the trunk, Ed getting out and rushing to it, and pulling out of it a large boombox. He lifted it onto his shoulder, as Edd folded his seat-belt and closed the car door, before grabbing from the trunk a messenger's back with books and research papers on Silent Hill, that he had done before they gone. The town had a rich history he had learned, and thought he'd have to visit some of the places in it he heard about.

Eddy slammed the trunk down after grabbing a bag with some dirty magazines out of the back, and stuffed the keys into his pocket, as the three walked towards the door.

As they walked in, an eerie silence for the time of nine o'clock was present, as they walked towards and elevator, and Eddy pressed the up button.

"I hope he doesn't mind if I use his internet when we get to his room, Eddy, but I have an experiment to check on that Mother said she'd email me about," he said, and Eddy sighed.

"He won't care, Double D," Eddy said, as the doors opened, and the three walked in.

"Do you think your brother has The Wall, Eddy?" Ed asked, hoping that Eddy's brother had the movie The Wall on DVD, so that they could watch it.

"How the Hell should I know, Ed? Ask him then," he said, pressing the button for the third floor, and the elevator went up.

Ed flinched suddenly, and the other two Eds stared at him – and he cowered back a bit. "I have a bad feeling," he said, as Edd sighed, and patted Ed's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Ed," he said, as Eddy sighed.

"Ed, when you see random shit, it won't hurt you, it's just you being a blond," Eddy said, as the elevator doors opened again, and the three began walking out of it, and down the hall. "Room Two-O-Eight," Eddy said, as they hurried, towards the room. It was at the end, so obviously a larger apartment, Edd noted, as Eddy knocked on the door.

There was no response or reaction. "Oi, Bro, lemme in!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the door louder this time. No response. He growled, and went to the door knob, and tried turning it, but it didn't turn at all. "Dammit, open!" he swore, as he pulled on it, as if that'd help, and Edd sighed.

"It's probably locked, Eddy," he said, and shivered. "Do you think you have a key?" he asked, and Eddy stopped.

"Why the Hell would I have a key, Double D?" Eddy asked, and then stopped. He had the envelope in his pocket still. He grinned, and ripped it out – and pulled out a key, with the room number on it. "Bingo! Thanks for reminding me about it, Double D!" he yelled, inserting the key and turning, the door knob turning with it, and opening the door.

In that moment, the flashes of things Ed were seeing stopped. He nearly dropped the boombox but managed to keep a hold of it, as the three stared into the apartment with horror. A coach was tipped over, ripped cushions on it, blood stains everywhere, lamps laying sideways, bent and the bulbs broken, a large wardrobe laying on the ground damaged badly, and there in the back of the room, a hole in the wall. Just like the one Ed had seen, with claw marks, and chunks of flesh around it, as if someone had clawed a hole into the wall until their fingers had been rubbed down to nothing. Eddy felt his bowels move at the sight, and Edd had turned already when Ed looked away, the frail boy almost vomiting, Ed saw, and then Eddy did vomit, into the room.

With that final addition of filth, Edd couldn't hold it in – and he too vomited, as Ed took a step forward, into the room. "Ed," Eddy said, looking up sorta, trying to avoid the stench the room gave off, as Ed stepped in. "What the Hell are you doing?" he asked, and Ed ignored him. He needed to see what was in the box in that hole.

He set the boombox down, and squatted, as Eddy grumbled something to Edd, who turned, as Ed reached into the hole. "EDWARD!" he yelled, his rule-loving part overtaking his disgust. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR CONTAMINATING THE CRIME SCENE, THE COPS WILL BE INFURIATED WITH YOU!" he yelled, but it was too late. Ed felt a box in his hands, and pulled them out, flicking a spider off his right hand, as he opened the box.

And suddenly, he had flashes in his sight again – he saw Eddy's brother, clawing into the apartment's wall, as the door was banged down, strange stuff filling the room, and then he saw the room again. He turned his head down, and looked at the black box in his hand. He opened it, taking the lid off, and then, the boombox started up – silently it went to a soft playing, with an almost creepy air to it, "Goodnight Demonslayer" began to play, the voice of Voltaire echoing silently, as Ed closed the box without even looking into it. He grabbed the boombox, stuffing the little black box into his pocket, as he walked out, carrying the boombox in his right hand as it played, some static coming in over the radio.

"We gotta get outta here," Ed said, walking by the two other Eds. "Something's not right," he said, as Edd and Eddy stared at each other, fear in them.

"Well of course something's not right! Someone killed my fucking brother!" Eddy yelled, as Ed turned, a serious look of fear and concern on his face.

Eddy took a step backwards, as the static overcame the song, and then suddenly, the walls began to warp. The three looked around in fear, as the walls grew slowly up, and Edd started towards Ed, as Ed pointed at the wall in Eddy's bro's apartment. Edd and Eddy turned, and saw a horrifying creature emerging from the wall that was growing spines slowly, blood red water dripping out of the hole onto the ground, as Eddy took a step backwards. "W-w-what the Hell is that?!" Eddy yelled as the creature started towards them, staggering.

It was made out of fingernails and toenails pieced together bit by bit, it's eyes opening to reveal a hole, it's mouth a gaping abyss of darkness as it took a step, the nails making up its body crunching on the ground.

Eddy turned to run, and it lunged at him, leaping onto his back as he screamed, the nails in it digging into his jacket as he tried to grab and throw it off, his hands getting scratched up intensely as he tried to throw it off, but instead he stumbled. Ed's protective instincts overcame his fear in a burst though, and he tackled the fingernail creature to the ground, wailing his arms into it. "Ed! Eddy! We have to get away!" he yelled as Eddy got up, grumbling as he looked at his jacket.

"Damn thing ripped my jacket," he said, bitterly, and grabbed Ed, pulling the kid with him as he took after Edd, down the hall.

An exit sign glowed over the elevator, as the nail creature got up, and Edd pressed the down button repeatedly, as it began to walk closer. The static on the boombox got worse as it approached, Ed closed his eyes in fear, Eddy backed against the elevator doors...

And then they opened, the Eds stumbled in. Edd slammed his finger on the ground floor button, as the doors closed, the creature's arm going through the door and being severed off, falling to the floor as the Eds stared at it. "I'm scared guys," Ed said, as he turned his head to the boombox. "Why is it making static?" he asked, before the static let up suddenly.

"I... I think that whatever happened up there had something to do with it," Edd said, as Eddy turned away to hide his tears as the elevator dropped slowly. "Eddy?" he asked, reaching a hand out to Eddy, and Eddy hit the hand away

"My brother's dead, Double D!" Eddy yelled, anger and sadness in him overwhelming him. Tears went down his face. "He's dead! D-E-A-D! He's never going to see me again, the last thing I said to him was that he's a jackass, and he's dead!" Eddy yelled, as he hit the elevator wall, the door opening. The room was still silent, as Edd hugged Eddy, and Ed looked out the elevator door, and walked out. The radio, now playing a commercial, began to have static on it. He saw flashes of a creature with a blank body, featureless and slender, with a face that had no mouth, shambling through the apartment complex, and turned. They weren't on the ground floor, they were on the basement floor.

"Guys," he said, and pointed at the floor. B1. Edd stopped in mid turn, seeing that, and Eddy looked up. He stopped crying, when he saw that they were in the basement, which was pitch black outside he just realized.

Ed backed into the elevator, fear overwhelming him as he saw another of the strange creatures that seemed to give him a feel of raw shock. He gulped. "I'm scared, Double D," Eddy said, as he hugged the boy who had always been there for him.

"I am too, Eddy," Edd said, as Eddy turned to look into the darkness with the other two. "But... we'll have to find a way to the stairs, that's all," he said, forcing a weak smile. Ed nodded, and hit a button on the boombox.

What played made Eddy grin, despite what was going on.

"I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts," Ed said, as the song began to play. Ghostbusters.


End file.
